Disturbing the Balance
by Kypriotha
Summary: Kel takes a risk and disturbs the balance she has always been so careful to maintain, but what reaction will she provoke? Written for Fief Goldenlake's Malorie's Peak Prompt  MPP  #60 "An equal and opposite reaction".


**Disturbing the balance**

MPP #60 - An equal and opposite reaction

Kel believed in the balance of things; of harmony; of everything having its place. Disturb that balance or harmony and things went awry. It was better to leave everything as it was, rather than risk losing everything.

This was what Kel told herself over and over during the long months of her crush on Neal. She didn't want to lose his friendship or make things awkward amongst their friends or – worst of all – give Lord Wyldon an excuse to dismiss her. Not once did she let herself think that perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as she thought – that perhaps he could care for her too. To follow that train of thought was to invite temptation and Kel would never allow that.

Until one Beltane, when she found herself alone in her room. All her friends had gone into the city to partake in the festivities, except Merric who had punishment duty. Kel herself was free to go, but she couldn't face the merriment or being so close to Neal on this day of all days. So she feigned extra homework and stayed in her room, completely alone. Even Lalasa had gone out with her friend Tian. Kel, honourable to the last, studied diligently, so as to give truth to the excuse she gave her friends – or at least tried to.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the loneliness or the day or maybe her light-headedness from skipping lunch, but she found herself pushing aside her books and class work, fingers reaching for a blank sheet of parchment. Not fully aware of what she was doing, she began to write. [i]Dear Neal...[/i]

An hour later, Kel sat on her bed, hands pressed to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd done and she had no way of undoing it. She had gone against everything she believed in and had disturbed the balance. Kel tried to reassure herself that he might not know it was her, as she'd at least had the sense to not sign her name, but she knew she was deceiving herself. He'd know her handwriting anywhere, just as she knew his.

The boys returned too late from the city to visit her rooms, for which Kel was grateful. She couldn't face them – any of them – at that time. By morning, she would have had time to school her face and thoughts into their perfect Yamani mask. No matter what Neal thought of her now, she was determined to betray nothing to their friends.

To Kel's surprise, Neal seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her. There was nothing in his manner, either to her or any of their friends, that was unusual or indicated that he'd recently been the recipient of what Kel was sure was the strangest love letter ever. She even began to think that maybe he hadn't found the letter – or even that she'd dreamed the whole thing and had never sent it. Strangely, Kel felt a pang of disappointment at this thought, but she quickly pushed it aside. It was better this way.

Kel kept thinking until later that night when, just as she was about to climb into bed, there was a rustle under the door as a letter was pushed through. Lalasa picked it up, but before she could ascertain its contents Kel was out of bed and had snatched it from her. Her heart was beating at twice its usual rate and her face was flushed with excitement. Taking in all the unusual circumstances, Lalasa wisely retreated to the dressing room and her cot. Kel returned to her bed and examined the letter. There was only one word written on the outside – [i]Kel[/i] – but it was enough for her to determine its origin. With shaking hands, she opened the letter.

Its contents were short. [i]The hope you expressed in your missive matches the secret one hidden in my heart. I cannot tell you how glad I am that you took this risk, for I had lost all hope of me ever finding the courage. The future is bright and rosy now I am assured of your affection – and you of mine.[/i]

As she read, Kel felt a tingly warmth spread through her body. The letter was not the reaction she had expected, but she welcomed it with a glad heart. Rising from her bed, she hastened over to her desk to write a reply.


End file.
